Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for removing dents in ferromagnetic sheet metal structures by inductive heating.
Discussion of Related Art
WO 2006/119661 in the name of Ralph Meichtry discloses a method and a device for removing dents in a sheet metal structure based on electromagnetic energy. The device comprises a working head which is interconnected to a power device by a connecting cable. For the removal of dents, the working head is positioned in the area to be treated and brought into contact with the sheet metal. During operation a relative force is established between the working head and the surface to be treated.
EP2085161 in the name of Karel Mazac and Paul Schuller is related to a method and device for removing dents by inductive heating in combination with an applied electromagnetic force. According to the document, an indented region of sheet metal structure is covered by a working head, heated by inductive heating and subsequently pulled outside by magnetic force. In order to determine the progress of dent removal, the document proposes to use a mechanical measuring bolt.
WO 01/10579 in the name of Advanced Photonics Technologies AG discloses a method and device for removing a dent from sheet metal parts. Therefore, a sheet metal part is locally heated by a lamp. The heating takes place in an essentially contactless manner with the aim to cause a mechanical stress gradient which effects the dent to straighten back. The document mentions the application of heat by targeted application of radiation, by an inductive means or by a directed stream of hot air. The device described in detail comprises a hood with a lamp and a reflector that may have a peripheral opening. According to the document, the region of the dent may be observed through the opening when the hood has been put in place.